El Trono de los Héroes
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Héroes de cualquier tiempo y lugar, todos reunidos en un solo lugar ... El Trono de los Héroes!
1. Chapter 1

**Clase: Rider**

**Alternativas: Archer, Caster, Lancer, Avenger.**

**Nombre verdadero: Oda Nobunaga**

**Títulos: El Rey Demonio del Sexto Cielo, El primer gran unificador de Japón, Nobunaga the Fool.**

**Altura y peso: 179cm/67kg**

**Apariencia: Foto**

**Sexo: Gar.**

**Alineamiento: Caótico Neutral**

**Atributo Oculto: Humano.**

**Parámetros:**

**Fuerza: C+(A)**

**Resistencia: B**

**Agilidad: B**

**Mana: B**

**Suerte: C+(B)**

**Noble phamtasm: A**

**Habilidades de clase:**

**-Resistencia mágica: A**

**Sus ambiciones de unificación y adoramiento de sus tropas hacia a el lo han convertido durante toda la historia en casi una deidad, su escepticismo en lo religioso y sobrenatural y su actitud cruel pero irónica y sarcástica lo han llevado a triunfar e impresionar hasta a las mismas fuerzas que el no creía que existieran.**

**-Acción independiente: EX**

**No necesita y un líder que lo guié pues el es su propio rey y el decide que hacer como gran unificador, su actitud arrogante y superior ante autoridades de gran favor, lo han llevado a desarrollar su propio camino, sueno y objetivo. Conquistar el mundo!**

**-Equitación: C**

**Personales:**

**Carisma: A**

**-Conocimiento del combate cuerpo a cuerpo: C**

**Muy pocas son las personas que lo saben pero oda nobunaga paso también gran parte de su infancia practicando, con la espada, el arco, la lanza y las armas de fuego hasta tener una gran habilidad con las mismas**

**-Cetrería: A**

**En su infancia y hasta su adultes se volvió muy bueno en la cetrería y era capaz emplear a las aves para sus propio beneficios, nunca se supo si las empleo en las guerra, pues no hay registro del uso de aves por parte de el. esta habilidad otorga una afinación amplia con las aves.**

**Estratega sin limites: A**

**Sus grandes campañas en Japón y sus novedosos procedimientos de guerra y su creatividad para emplear las nuevas tecnologías le han otorgado un conocimiento muy extensos de las guerras, pudiendo incluso enfrentarse con un ejercito a divinidades y dioses.**

**Burla a las Religiones: EX**

**_SU_ escepticismo e ira a las creencias que los grandes usan para manipular a los mas bajos, lo ha llevado a enfrentarse a las autoridades religiosas mas emblemáticas, una burla que incluso los dioses mas antiguos y extraños no aguantaran, esta ira le Permitirá enfrentarse a la par contra aquellas autoridades que van mas allá de compresión humana.**

**Rey Demonio: -**

**Es un Humano común y corriente, pero sus logros y adoración hacia a el, le han otorgado como espíritu heroico y ancendimiento por ayuda del grial un poder divino pero oculto, pues este nunca lo ha necesitado, no se sabe exactamente que hace esta habilidad, pero se dice que durante sus guerra podrías ver un extraño color rojo fuego saliendo de sus ojos y todo lo que tocaba se incendiaba no se sabe que paso con el en Okezama después de que fueron destruir el ejercito, pero era una imagen infernal del mismo.**

**Experto de arcabuques: C+**

**Es una versión simplificada del "Trace On", pues esta solo puede recrear los arcabuques y no puede copiar ninguna otra arma, pero eso no la hace menos peligrosa, pues estas creaciones se reconstruyen aun mas rápido que trace on y su disparo fue potenciado por el poder divino de Oda Nobunaga, matara personas y dioses sin importar nada, ademas, tiene el efecto de provocar heridas que no se pueden curar (Amenos que tengas un Deux Ex Machina como Avalon Rango EX come Mierda, así que vete a la mierda Shin come pija)**

**Noble Phamtasm:**

**-Nagashiro: El Campo de Batalla donde soy Imbatible: EX (Reality Marble, Anti-Ejercito)**

**Un noble phantasm irregular pues este también es un Reality Marble, es capaz de encerrar a todos los espíritus heroicos en la gran batalla de Nagashiro en consecuencia como las guerras del santo grial empezaron muchos después, provoca que todos los atributos de los espíritus heroicos dados por su _ASCENSIÓN_ vuelvan a como eran originalmente en su época de apogeo incluyendo a Oda y las activaciones de noble phantasm son completamente inútiles pues la miasma de su habilidad Rey demonio se encuentra dispersa en todo el campo de batalla cortando toda conexión con el grial y master. "Nagashiro una de las mas grandes batallas de Oda donde había demostrado la mortalidad de aquellos que estaban mas preparados para la guerra"**

**-Rey Demonio del Sexto Cielo: A**

**Su verdadero noble phantasm. Su activación provoca que toda la realidad se distorsione a una amalgama de las ruinas de todos los sitios que destruyo y conquisto, toda la ira alimentada por aquellos que asesino, a los que condeno por un bien mayor, lo convierten en un ser de gran poder capaz de enfrentarse a los misterios del mundo, pues su noble phantasm es tan caótico que provoca que todo ser en su área de efecto se sienta presionado y con mucho calor. "Sin piedad no remordimiento, pues uno mismo es un arma de doble filo"**

**-Ejercito del Profundo Sexto Cielo: A**

**Todas las tropas que comando se encuentran presentes, incluyendo las que murieron y le traicionaron, como también sus generales. Todos cambiados y mas poderosos que antes, pues hasta el mas básico ashigaru hasta el mas importante general, son invocados en su apogeo, para enfrentarse en su ultima batalla contra todo que se les oponga, este noble phantasm solo puede ser activado si demonio del sexto cielo esta presente en el campo. "No tengo rencores, son solo opiniones e ideas, cada uno tiene la suya, pero lo mejor de todos es cuando no pueden cumplirlas"**

**-Las 3.000 Tropas Demoníacas: B**

**Invoca a aquellos que participaron en venganza de la Batalla de Okezama, que con su ataque sorpresa provoco la derrota de 40.000 sumarais y su general, cuando activa su noble phantasm, el cielo empieza a obscurece y una tormenta caen en toda el área de efecto, como _reminiscencia_ de aquel evento.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clase: Lancer.**

**Clases Alternativas: Avenger. Archer. Caster.**

**Nombre Verdadero: Trauben Götze.**

**Sexo: Masculino.**

**Titulos: Desertor.**

**Altura/Peso: 1,69m. 61kl**

**Alineamiento: Legal Neutro**

**Atributo Oculto: Cielo**

**Apariencia:**  
**De aspecto joven y retraído, con una mirada usualmente perdida con la cual oculta sus pensamientos, usa el pelo un poco largo, este le llega hasta las cejas y suele dejarcelo un poco alborotado, este pelo color oscuro visto desde cierto angulo parece un morado muy oscuro, suele parecer estar cansado casi todo el tiempo aunque cuando se pone a hablar este cambia su semblante a uno mas enérgico y su mirada se nota un poco mas animada.**

**De carácter pasivo en la mayoría del tiempo, cediendo a las ordenes o instrucciones que se le daba, pero que al momento de ver algo que le llamaba la atención, este tomaba una actitud mas desafiante y rebelde, llegando a cuestionar ordenes que le pudieran alejar de algo que le interesa.**

**Este viste una gabardina verde claro con capucha la cual suele llevar abierta como si de una capa se tratase, lleva pantalones negros de aspecto ligero, con un par de cinturones blancos ubicados en la pierna derecha, uno en el muslo y otro en la pantorrilla, estos no cumplen ninguna función mas aya del aspecto estético, aunque el de la pantorrilla lo suele usar para guardar cosas pequeñas, este lleva una franela grisáceas, una protección/armadura que protege el brazo derecho y parte de su pecho, dejando expuesto el resto de su cuerpo, posee un collar hecho de los colmillos de un jabalí al cual este le suele hablar.**

**Parámetros:**

**Fuerza: B+**

**Resistencia: D**

**Agilidad: A**

**Mana: C**

**Suerte: D**

**Noble Phantasm: B+**

**Habilidades de Clase:**  
**• Resistencia Mágica: D++**  
**Reduce el daño de los hechizos mágicos que se recibe, tanto de servants como de magia de masters.**  
**• Magecraft: B++**  
**Puede usar hechizos sanadores para heridas leves y algunos conjuros con magia elemental a pequeña escala.**

**Habilidades Personales:**  
**• Continuación de batalla: C**  
**La habilidad para continuar con vida. Capaz de luchar y mantenerse con vida bajo efectos de venenos y heridas de gravedad media.**  
**• Protección contra flechas: B**  
**Permite reducir el daño y esquivar proyectiles. Puede saber con facilidad a dónde esta apuntando alguien, aunque eso no le da ninguna garantía de poder esquivar el disparo.**  
**• Retirada: C**  
**La Habilidad para escapar de la batalla. También puede devolver una batalla desfavorable al principio, restaurar las condiciones y técnicas a su estado inicial.**

**Noble Phantasm:**

**• Alabarda: Meine Gottheit: C (Anti-Unidad)**

**Un arma medieval parecida a una alabarda, cuya punta esta atravesada por una cuchilla, muy aguda con forma de espiga de un lado y con forma de media luna por el otro. Esta se le fue entregada a Trauben tras ser mandado a las filas de primera linea. Esta era un arma común en un principio, teniendo como características de fabrica el hecho de ser un conductor mágico muy eficiente, lo que le permiten el ser imbuida fácilmente de mana. Siendo forjada en a ciudadela de los G, usando materiales nativos de esa ciudad, lo que le da un valor único fuera de su mundo. No seria hasta después de su encuentro con un misteriosos mago que tras imbuir su arma con una magia misteriosa que esta sufriría una transformación en su forma, dando a la Meine Gottheit actual, se cree que debido a la magia imbuida en esta, esta para poder adaptare a esta, cambio su cuerpo.**

**• Weinbau: El Flujo de las Tormentas de los Campos: B (Anti-Unidad)**

**La punta de Meine Gottheit se vuelve un punto de atracción para el mana, el cual se ira acumulando al rededor del cuerpo de la alabarda, generando de a poco una órbita alrededor de esta. Dicha órbita puede o no afectar en medio ambiente en el que se encuentra, siendo que esta afectara solo aquello a lo que el usuario desee. Al Meine Gottheit golpear un objetivo, la orbita que rodea la alabarda se comiensa a mover en favor de esta, dando una mayor fuerza de impacto. El mana acumulado en la orbita puede pasar a introducirce al cuerpo de la alabarda de ser deseado, pero al hacerlo la orbita pierde potencia o desaparece.**

**• düngen: Voluntad proctetora contra plagas: C (Anti-taumaturgia)**

**El portador de Meine Gottheit al se afectado por unataque o de origen magico, el daño se divide en 3 parte, una tercera parte del daño se tranforma en mana el cual se acumula en Meine Gottheit, orro tercio del daño se reubica al suelo bajo los pies del usuario, fando igual a que el usuario solo recibe una tercera parte del daño ocacionado**

**• Weinlese: La Cuchilla que Corta a Través Mil Campos: A (Anti-Ejercito)**

**Desata el poder del mana acumulado en la Alabarda, agrandando el tamaño de la hoja del arma. Esta es la técnica creada para ejecutar magos bajo sus propias acciones.**  
**Al ser una alabarda, esto aumenta su capacidad de impacto y corte, este es un mejor uso de su diseño.**  
**A diferencia de Weinbau que aumente su daño usando una fuerza de impulso e impacto mayor gracias a su órbita propia; Weinlese usa la cualidades mejoradas de su hoja, las cuales para asegurar el corte, corta al objetivo a través de la división celular.**

**Leyenda:**

**Nacido una familia granjera que destacaba por hacer un vino peculiar mente fresco y que cuyo sabor no se olvidaba tras probarlo, este creció con el sueño de ser un caballero real y servir a su reino, este sueño impulsado por los relatos de su tía, una criada del rey.**  
**Un día seria reconocido como un G y formaría parte de la 7ima generación de G, alejándolo de su familia y hogar a una temprana edad.**  
**Este formando parte ya de las fuerzas armadas de los G, y estando en tiempos de conquista, se le asigno el trabajo de un soldado brazo en el frente de batalla. Ya estando hay, se enfrento a una enfermizada batalla donde el enemigo protegía su ultima fortaleza con un fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, las tropas aliadas no tenían como superar esa ultima frontera frente a ellos que se interponía con la conquista de ese reino. Habiendo llamado refuerzos, los G ya habían gastado muchos recurso en el frente, y el enemigo recuperaba terreno de forma muy segura y firme, Trauben solo equipado con una alabarda y estando el y su escuadrón en desventaja, este rogaba por que los refuerzos llegara antes del anochecer, no seria hasta que un sujeto de apariencia similar a la de un mago se le acercaría y le pidió prestada su arma la cual sin esperar su respuesta tomo y salio al frente, este anuncio en un "¡Voy a atacar!" Su presencia, a la par que este alzaba el arma del joven y se disponía a arrojarla, el arma comenzó a ser rodeada por un aura magia que inspiraba tranquilidad y quietud, esta imagen lleno el corazón de Trauben de tranquilidad en la desesperación, el tiempo parecía ir despacio al momento de que el sujeto arrojo la Alabarda hacia el cielo, esta contemplo en campo de batalla desde lo alto e impactaría en el suelo frente la entrada de la fortaleza enemiga borrando los muros que la protegían como si de arena se tratase, la imagen de dicho milagro mato y revivió a Trauben e un instante, al ver las defensas del oponente abajo y viendo como las tropas recuperaban el terreno y se dirigían a atravesar los muros ya insistentes.**  
**Tras eso Trauben no volvió a ver aquel hombre, ante el recuerdo de todos el guerrero que arrojo la alabarda y destruyo las defensas del enemigo no fue otro sino el mismo, a pesar de ello el siguió buscando por un tiempo a aquel mago, dicha búsqueda lo llevo a descubrir a una orden de magos que conspiraban en contra del los G por supuestas blasfemias realizadas contra ellos y su dios, estos invocaron un "Espíritu" hecho de mana que termino destruyendo en cuerpo de Trauben , dejándolo al borde de la muerte. Este lograría escapar y huiría a su cuartel solo para darse cuenta de que entre los suyos los magos ya tenían células que los informaban y apoyaban, estos acusarían a Trauben de traición y conspiración, volviéndolo un fugitivo y llevándolo al exilio, esta experiencia haría dudar a Trauben de los magos que habitaban junto a los G, dándole un desprecio por estos, pero también temor de que aquel Mago que lo ayudo formara parte de ellos. Con esto en mente este se entrenaría para poder enfrentar tal poder que en su interior solo podía temer y respetar."Un cultivo que se forma a mi alrededor; Un cultivo que cosecho" fueron las pautas para crear su alabarda, y " Con vino celebro en tu cena; con veneno termino esta fiesta" forjaría sus medios en el combate; dando así inicio a su búsqueda de venganza.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clase: Berserker.**

**Clases Alternativas: Saber. Rider.**

**Nombre Verdadero: Mordred.**

**Sexo: Masculino.**

**Títulos: El Caballero de la Traición. El Guerrillero. El "hijo" del Rey Arturo. Mordred Pendragon.**

**Altura/Peso: 181cm/68kg.**

**Alineamiento: Caótico Evil.**

**Atributo Oculto: Tierra.**

**Parámetros:**

**Fuerza: A+**

**Resistencia: A**

**Agilidad: A**

**Mana: B**

**Suerte: D**

**Noble Phantasm: A**

**Habilidades de Clase:**

**Mejora de Locura: B**

**Sube todos su Parámetros un Rango, pero elimina la mayor parte de la cordura. Después de ser rechazado por su padre, Mordred se perdió en la decepción y dolor, lo cual genero una obsesión para demostrarle al Rey Arturo lo digno que era para ser su hijo.**

**Resistencia Mágica: C**

**Anula los hechizos de dos versos. A pesar de ser un Berserker, en sus venas corre la sangre de un Pendragon, aquellos humanos que están relacionados con el Dragón Rojo. Los Dragones son seres de gran poder, están en el pináculo de las Bestias Mágicas, ademas, estos seres son inmunes a la magia convencional. Por ello, Mordred aún conserva su Resistencia Mágica.**

**Habilidades Personales:**

**Mana Burst: A**

**Es el aumento en el rendimiento causado al infundir las armas y el cuerpo con energía mágica y expulsarlo instantáneamente. En el rango A, incluso un palo puede convertirse en un arma de gran poder. Un arma normal que no está en el nivel de un misterio divino puede ser destruida de un solo golpe. También puede elevar la defensa varias veces. Lo malo, es que cuando es invocado como Berserker no es realmente consciente del gasto de maná que genera al utilizar Mana Burst de manera sucesiva y constante, lo cual puede ser un problema para el Master.**

**Continuación de Batalla: B**

**Es una técnica que permite la continuación del combate después de sufrir heridas mortales. También reducirá la tasa de mortalidad por lesiones. Esta habilidad representa la capacidad de sobrevivir y/o la mentalidad de alguien que no sabe cuándo darse por vencido, que consiste en la fuerza vital de uno en situaciones difíciles. No se rindió incluso cuando fue atravesado con una Lanza Sagrada y terminó dándole al Rey de los Caballeros una herida mortal.**

**Instinto: A**

**Es la capacidad de identificar instantáneamente "el mejor curso de acción personal" durante el combate. Debido a que esta habilidad permite la predicción de la trayectoria, es posible evitar ataques de armas de fuego. En el rango A , se trata esencialmente de predecir el futuro. A través de esta capacidad, es posible negar las penalizaciones infligidas por interferencia visual y auditiva en cierta medida. En este estado, los Instintos de Mordred han aumentado y se han afilado como los de un animal, sin embargo, Mejora de Locura mantiene sellada esta habilidad hasta cuando sea necesario.**

**Berserk: A**

**Es una habilidad compuesta de Valentía y Mejora de Locura. Otorga al usuario la capacidad de negar la interferencia mental, como la presión, la confusión y la fascinación. También tiene el efecto adicional de aumentar el daño cuerpo a cuerpo. Simultáneamente con esta habilidad, se convierte en una bestia que lucha con sus instintos, luchando como un animal.**

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Clarent: La Espada Real Radiante y Brillante: C (Anti-Unidad)**

**Es la espada de Mordred, originalmente almacenada por el Rey Arturo en el arsenal de Camelot. Descrito como "más deslumbrante que cualquier plata", es una espada de plata blanca brillante y adornada con espléndidas decoraciones, que actúa como un símbolo de realeza que denota el derecho de sucesión del trono. Es una espada atesorada que tiene un valor igual, si no superior a Caliburn, que amplifica la autoridad del rey, el "aura real del rey". Por lo tanto, aumenta los parámetros físicos del propietario en un Rango y otorga y eleva el Rango de Carisma.**

**Normalmente es una espada de Rango B otorgada durante la sucesión de la realeza, pero Mordred la robó sin reconocimiento. El lo obtuvo al irrumpir en las bóvedas de Camelot al reclamar temporalmente el trono durante su rebelión después de incitar los incidentes que llevaron a su padre a liderar una expedición por el traidor Lancelot . Debido a esta acción, nunca fue reconocido como rey, por lo que el Rango de la espada se reduce en un Rango, a Rango C y no le otorga ninguna de las bonificaciones normales mientras la empuña.**

**El todavía favoreció su uso debido a que era una "espada que simboliza la realeza" y aún puede utilizar su capacidad de "amplificación". Como aplicación de Mana Burst , es capaz de conducir su odio excesivo hacia la espada y amplificarla, haciendo que sus ataques sean realmente destructivos y equivalentes al Rango A++. Debido a su estado sin cordura, el es incapaz de usar su Noble Phantasm, Clarent Blood Arthur que tiene en su Clase Saber.**

**Secreto del Pedigrí: Yelmo de Infidelidad Oculta: C (Soporte)**

**Es el casco de Mordred que Morgan le dio junto con las palabras "No debes quitártelo", que se dice que debe usarlo en todo momento para mantener en secreto su identidad y linaje. Manifestando el hecho de que nunca se lo quito en público hasta su pelea final con el Rey Arturo, oculta ciertas secciones de sus parámetros, incluso de su propio Master, lo que dificulta discernir incluso su género cuando se combina con su armadura de cuerpo completo.**

**Se pueden versus parámetros básicos y habilidades de clase, pero la información de estado relacionada con su personalidad y su verdadero nombre como espíritu heroico, habilidades innatas y datos sobre sus Noble Phantasms están ocultos y no se pueden leer. Enmascarando cualquier cosa relacionada con su verdadero nombre, las personas tienen la sensación de que puede reconocer sus habilidades y el diseño de su espada, pero parece que no puede recordar la información.**

**Sus estadísticas y datos solo se publican al "quitarse" el casco mientras está "colocado" en su armadura. Puede quitarse tanto el casco como su armadura y vestirse con atuendos modernos sin dejar de ocultar su identidad. La ocultación continuará funcionando incluso sin el casco mientras el no sostenga su arma.**

**El casco se puede quitar a voluntad cuando se utiliza en la batalla, dividiéndose en dos por el medio y fusionándose con su armadura. Se requiere quitar el casco para usar Outrage Son, por lo que debe revelar su rostro si desea utilizarlo. También puede quitarse el casco para mejorar aún más su Mana Burst, permitiendo la utilización de sus ataques Rayo Carmesí o acelerarse explosivamente liberando todo su maná en un instante.**

**Outrage Son: Desatando mi Ira Contra mi Hermoso Padre: A (Anti-Unidad)**

**El deseo de venganza contra su padre durmiendo dentro de el; su alma como hijo que busca el reconocimiento; la sangre del Rey de los Caballeros, Arthur; Todos estos están momentáneamente emocionados. En términos de conciencia, ahora es una bestia que había desechado toda razón, transformándose en un verdadero guerrero loco.**

**Cargando hacia adelante mientras grita: "PADREEEEEEEEE-!" (incluso si el enemigo no es Arthur, en ese momento lo son para el), ataca con cada arma y parte del cuerpo que tiene, y finalmente da un golpe final y mortal con Clarent, al igual como le provoco al Rey Arturo en la culminación de la batalla de Cammla, mientras este fue atravesado por la Lanza Sagrada. La última técnica de asesinato Anti-Arthur.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clase: Assassin.**

**Clases Alternativas: Archer. Caster. Gunner.**

**Nombre Verdadero: Arsenio Raul Lupin (Arsene Raoul Lupin).**

**Sexo: Masculino.**

**Títulos: Cyrano de los Bajos Fondos. El Robin Hood Moderno. El Ladrón mas Elegante de Europa.**

**Altura/Peso: Desconocidos.**

**Alineamiento: Caotico Bueno.**

**Atributo Oculto: Humano.**

**Parámetros:**

**Fuerza: D**

**Resistencia: D**

**Agilidad: C**

**Mana: C**

**Suerte: A+**

**Noble Phantasm: C+**

**Habilidades de Clase:**

**Ocultamiento de Presencia: B**

**Apto para espiar. Es posible desaparecer y volverse extremadamente difícil de detectar. El rango de ocultación de presencia cae considerablemente cuando se prepara para atacar.**

**Creación de Territorio: B**

**Como ladrón y practicante de Magecraft quien necesita una base de operaciones, es posible el establecimiento de un Taller, donde puede operar y hacer estrategias.**

**Construcción de Artículos (Falso): A**

**A pesar de ser un practicante de Magecraft, su actitud como magus es pobre, y solo se le puede considerar un lanzador de hechizos. En la única rama del Magecraft en la que destaca es en el Ilusionismo, pero gracias a su Noble Phantasm y habilidades, obtiene esta habilidad como reemplazo.**

**Habilidades Personales:**

**Doble Invocación: B**

**Es una habilidad rara que solo la poseen ciertos Servants seleccionados, permite que a un Servant posea simultáneamente habilidades de clase de dos clases distintas. En el caso de Arsenio, el posee las habilidades de la Clase Assassin y Caster.**

**Experto en Muchas Especializaciones: A+**

**El uso adecuado de las habilidades y la experiencia mediante sus conocimientos y estudios. Comprende múltiples habilidades en diferentes campos como habilidades vocacionales, incluidas tácticas, academia, espionaje, asesinato, estafa, retórica, por nombrar algunas. Es posible mostrarlas con un nivel de competencia de Rango B o superior.**

**Arsenio quien tuvo estudios en derecho y medicina, también tiene grandes conocimientos en el Latín y el Griego, ademas de ser un gran ilusionista gracias a sus practicas en Magecraft en esa rama. Ademas, tiene inculcadas las normas del Boxeo, Savate, esgrima, gimnasia y Jiu-Jitsu. Este ladrón es un gran maestro de muchas artes.**

**Desacoplar: C**

**Es la capacidad de retirarse del campo de batalla en medio del combate o restablecer las condiciones de batalla. Como el mas grande ladrón, Arsenio siempre logro salirse con la suya de la policía.**

**Actividades Subversivas: A**

**Es el talento para reducir las fuerzas enemigas en las etapas preliminares antes de entrar en combate. Un experto en trampas. Sin embargo, cuanto más alto sea el Rango de esta Habilidad, más declinará el estado espiritual de uno como héroe. Es posible desactivar casi el 60% de la fuerza militar total antes de que el enemigo avance.**

**Carisma: D**

**Es una habilidad compuesta que consiste en el encanto de una persona y el talento natural para comandar o unificar un ejército o país. Aumenta la capacidad de los aliados durante las batallas grupales. Conocido por su elegancia y seducción, es apreciado por las damas.**

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Cyrano de la Pègre: Desviar la Atención, esa es la Clave: A (Anti-Unidad, Soporte)**

**Es una habilidad combinada con su Ilusionismo que incluso puede afectar al mundo, y su bolso de herramientas. De este bolso puede sacar cualquier cosa que imagine y usarlo, desde artículos simples hasta armas peligrosas, cualquier cosa que Arsenio necesite el lo podrá sacar de su bolso.**

* * *

**Lo se, lo se, para quienes hayan visto Shuumatsu no Valkyrie Record of Ragnarok, el Noble Phantasm es lo mismo que el bolso que utiliza Jack el Destripados ahí, pero bueno, me pareció apropiado, pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Se aceptan pedidos o sugerencias para Servants.**


End file.
